Algo contigo
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Sirius x Lily One shot El día de la boda de Lily y James, Sirius se pregunta en qué momento dejó escapar su oportunidad.


**¡Holas!**

**Aquí vuelvo, otra vez con un Sirius/Lily que seguro a nadie le interesará (tengo el trauma de mi otro sirius/lily T.T) pero bueno, da igual yo lo escribo igualmente aunque no sea tan bonito como el otro.**

**En realidad, la idea se me ocurrió al oir una canción. Normalmente tengo el defecto de escuchar las canciones sin prestarle atención a la letra XDDDD (defecto que tengo de casi solo escuchar en inglés y claro, pos no entiendo ni papa). Sé que la gente pasa olímpicamente de leer las letras de las canciones, pero vaya, yo lo he puesto de forma que no se hace pesado y dice mucho para la historia.**

**Por lo demás, pues se me hace raro escribir un ff así tan tonto jejejeje, tan light, yo que ahora me he aficionado a los ff muy dramáticos y con mucha mala idea XDDDD, pero bueno, espero que os guste de todas formas. Es una historia muy sencillita y no he conseguido hacerla demasiado profunda, así que espero que no os decepcione la forma en que está escrito.**

**No me enrollo más XDDDDD.**

**Disclaimer: nada me pertenece, los personajes son de JKR y la canción, pues no sé, no sé a quién pertenece pero yo la saqué de la que canta Sergio Rivero de Operación Triunfo (y ya aprovecho, como no ha ganado mi Siri-Fran (Fran dieli para quien esté despistado) adorado T.T pues ¡que gane Sergio!)**

**Ah, se lo dedico a DrEaM-KaT por haber hecho una viñeta Sirius/Lily muy bonita y por animarme con este ff. ¡Para ti, guapa!**

ALGO CONTIGO

Todo era tan perfecto que hasta se sentía culpable porque toda aquella aparente felicidad le revolviera el estómago. Iba de aquí para allá saludando sonriente a cualquiera que se encontrara en su camino, mientras en su interior sentía que su vida había llegado a un punto muerto, un callejón sin salida.

Se alejó del bullicio que había en medio del salón de fiestas, los músculos de la cara le dolían por el esfuerzo de sonreír sin ganas, y necesitaba despejarse, meditar sobre qué ocurriría a partir de ahora¿de qué modo cambiaría su vida?

Unos cuantos invitados le hablaron, le comentaron las emotivas palabras que había pronunciado en la ceremonia, y él los ignoró, sin molestarse en alzar la vista del suelo, apenas haciendo un débil gesto modesto con la mano. Se sentía despreciable, el hombre más hipócrita sobre la faz de la tierra. Aquel estúpido discurso no había sido más que una sarta de mentiras que no sentía. Pero era lo que la gente quería oír, sin duda, a nadie le hubiera interesado saber lo que realmente habría querido decir el padrino de la boda.

La música sonaba y los asistentes bailaban entretenidos. Agradeció que la mayoría de los asientos estuvieran libres, así podría elegir la silla más alejada para lamentarse por sí mismo lejos de miradas curiosas, lejos de la radiante pareja de novios que conversaba animadamente con los invitados.

Divisó una mesa solitaria cerca de una de las esquinas, parcialmente oculta detrás de uno de los pilares del salón. Al menos ahí había tenido suerte, algo es algo. De camino, y olvidándose de los escrúpulos, apuró de un trago un par de copas abandonadas. Eso le ayudaría.

Llegó a su destino y se desplomó en una de las elegantes sillas, aflojó de un tirón la corbata del traje y desabotonó el primer botón de la camisa, como si aquello ayudara a deshacer el nudo de frustración que le oprimía la garganta. Hundió su rostro entre sus manos, que se aferraban a sus cabellos negros, buscando en qué momento dejó pasar su oportunidad sin darse cuenta.

Pero por más que trataba de encontrar ese momento, no lo lograba, porque en realidad nunca lo tuvo. Desde el momento en que se conocieron, James le colocó el cartel de propiedad privada sin preocuparle si había algún otro interesado. Fueron años de obsesión, una meta, un reto, y ahí tenía el resultado delante de sus propios ojos. Si él hubiese puesto el mismo empeño que su amigo en lugar de quedarse callado…

No eran más que pensamientos inútiles. Si Lily le hubiera dado algún tipo de esperanza… ¿Tal vez hubiera hecho algo¿Habría arriesgado la armonía que reinaba entre ellos? Probablemente no, y por ese cúmulo de despropósitos había acabado siendo el padrino de bodas de su mejor amigo y su amor secreto.

"_Desde luego, la vida te da sorpresas, a veces demasiado irónicas."_ Pensó Sirius con tristeza, alzando la vista hacia ningún lugar en concreto.

¿Sería capaz de perdonarse no haberlo intentado? Se preguntaba, paseando su mirada lánguidamente por figuras borrosas que se movían al son de la música. De repente, entre ellas se hizo un hueco. Maldita casualidad. Sirius trató de mirar a otro lado, pero la envidia y la fascinación se lo impedían, manteniendo sus ojos clavados a la escena como castigo.

Lily y James sonreían mientras se despedían de unos invitados para continuar su excursión obligada a cada una de las mesas. Estaba tan hermosa… Su dulce imagen, sus labios entreabiertos y sus mejillas sonrosadas. No, no sólo estaba hermosa cuando reía, también cuando lloraba, siempre.

Sirius sintió que el corazón se le paraba cuando ella, al girarse, le encontró mirándola a lo lejos. Deseó que algo se interpusiera entre ellos, que le ocultara, pero era demasiado tarde. La risa de Lily se había desvanecido y unos regalos que llevaba en las manos, se deslizaron despacio hasta quedar desparramados por el suelo. Lo único que pudo advertir Sirius antes de que la gente que bailaba le tapase la escena, fue que Lily tardó unos segundos en reaccionar antes de agacharse a recoger las cosas del suelo.

Juraría que se había puesto nerviosa, incluso creyó advertir un ligero sonrojo en su piel. En seguida desechó la idea, agarró una arrugada servilleta de tela, y decidió ocupar su mente en cómo doblarla en lugar de en estúpidos delirios de quinceañero, ya estaba mayorcito para esas cosas.

Desafortunadamente, la servilleta no era lo bastante interesante como para entretenerle toda la noche, y en seguida volvía a pensar en Lily. ¿Y si le confesaba la verdad? No, sería algo demasiado inapropiado, en especial ese día. Pero sólo sería una confesión, él no esperaba nada de ella, sólo que le escuchara. ¿Le perdonaría James si se enterara?

Barajaba la posibilidad de emborracharse y así tener una excusa convincente para dejar la fiesta, cuando notó que alguien se sentaba a su lado. Casi con miedo, giró la cabeza, temiendo lo peor. Suspiró aliviado al ver que se trataba de Remus.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Nada.- dijo Sirius volviendo a deshacer la servilleta para volver a doblarla por enésima vez.

- Ya veo.- respondió Remus con una mueca de preocupación.- ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Longbottom está borrachísimo ¡no puedes perdértelo! Y además, Dumbledore está contando unos chistes muy buenos.

Sirius arqueó una ceja con desgana, que podía traducirse en un "¿tengo yo cara de querer escuchar chistes?" Aunque admitía que en cualquier otra circunstancia habría resultado un panorama muy atractivo. Remus bajó la mirada. Intento fallido.

- Sólo trataba de animarte.

- Lo sé. Pero no te preocupes, se me pasará…

Sabía que aquello no era verdad. Podría ser que acabara acostumbrándose, pero ¿olvidarlo? Imposible.

- Creo que me voy a ir a casa.- dijo, para tantear si quedaría muy mal si se iba.

- ¡Pero si la fiesta no ha hecho más que empezar!

- Es que… Remus, no me encuentro muy bien. Creo que he bebido demasiado.- e hizo un gesto poco convincente, como si le doliese la cabeza.

Remus le miró con extrañeza. Evidentemente no se lo había creído. Qué ridículo…

- Vamos Sirius, no te he visto con ninguna copa en la mano en toda la noche.

Sirius señaló algunas copas vacías que había sobre la mesa, como si Remus fuera a creerse que eran suyas.

- Te he visto emborracharte muchas veces y sé que tu límite está bastante más lejos de lo que intentas hacerme creer. Además, te conozco y sé que tienes cara de cualquier cosa menos de estar bebido.- respondió Remus con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

Sirius resopló poniendo los ojos en blanco. ¿Tan difícil era que le dejaran solo y no le molestaran¿Tenía que dar explicaciones de todo?

- Rem…

Pero su amigo no le dejó continuar con otra de sus patéticas excusas. El licántropo inspiró, tomando aire, dejando que su sonrisa se transformara en una expresión seria. Puso su mano en el brazo de Sirius, antes de hablar, tranquilizándole. Sirius le miró con desgana. Conocía perfectamente ese gesto de Remus, lo cual adelantaba que se disponía a prepararse para uno de sus interminables sermones.

- No trates de engañarme, Sirius. Sé que todo esto es por Lily.- dijo Lupin. Su mirada era severa, como si estuviera riñéndole, pero también había cierto gesto de compasión.

El moreno se sobresaltó al oír a su amigo. De mirarle sin interés pasó a posar sobre él sus ojos grises, desorbitados. Sentía cómo el calor acudía de súbito a sus mejillas. Se cubrió la cara con una mano, desesperado.

- Sirius…- la mano de Remus le apretaba en el brazo, llamando su atención.

¿Y si lo negaba¿Cuánto hacía que Remus lo sabía? Por Merlín… ¿Lo sabría todo el mundo?

Cuando Sirius volvió a mirar a Lupin con aquella cara de desesperación, el licántropo ya sabía lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su compañero. El joven de ojos miel sonrió.

- Tranquilo, creo que no lo sabe nadie más que yo.

- Oh, Remus. ¡Soy lo peor! Más ridículo que Snivellus, si es que eso es posible.- dijo Sirius abrazando a su amigo, no porque necesitara consuelo sino porque le avergonzaba que le mirara a la cara.- ¿Desde cuando lo sabes¿Cómo lo descubriste? Oh, Remus, perdona que no te lo contara… era demasiado doloroso para mí.

Remus apartó a Sirius para poder mirarle a la cara.

- Hace años que lo sé.- Sirius en respuesta se mordió el labio inferior con expresión aterrorizada.

- ¿Pero cómo? Si yo casi ni la miraba, me daba pánico.

Se sentía de lo más estúpido. ¿Habría cambiado algo si le hubiese confesado a Remus su secreto hace años?

- Pues… no sé, era todo en general. Pero lo que me convenció totalmente era que pusieras aquella canción todas las noches en que James salía con Lily. No había que ser muy listo para saber por qué te gustaba esa canción en concreto.

Sirius se golpeó la frente con la mano. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota? A saber cuantas más cosas absurdas como esa había hecho en su adolescencia. Si no se enteró todo Hogwarts fue por pura suerte.

- Y… ¿qué opinas sobre todo esto?- dijo Sirius, esperando la opinión de su amigo, aunque podría imaginársela.- Que soy patético ¿verdad?

Remus negó débilmente, una sonrisa triste.

- No, Sirius. Si te enamoraste de Lily no fue tu culpa, pero todavía no comprendo por qué nunca…- dijo Remus. Sirius le observaba expectante a que acabara la frase.- Nada, déjalo…

- ¡No!- exclamó Sirius.- ¿Qué ibas a decir?

- Nada.

- No intentes engañarme.- dijo Sirius, amenazándole sonriente.

- ¿Por qué no tuviste el valor de decírselo?

Sirius asintió afligido, aunque Remus le mirara con culpabilidad por haber dicho lo que realmente había pensado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

- Porque no quería herir a James, sólo por eso. Bueno, y tampoco quería herirme a mí mismo, seguramente me habría rechazado…

Remus hizo un gesto de desesperación.

- ¿Y cómo estás ahora?- preguntó insistente- ¿Acaso ahora no estás herido de todas formas?

- ¡Habría sido un suicidio!

No podía creerse la conversación surrealista que estaban teniendo. Cómo se notaba que Remus no se había enamorado de la novia de su mejor amigo, si no no estaría diciendo todas aquellas tonterías.

- No puedes negarme que te habría gustado saber cual habría sido su respuesta.- respondió Remus.

- Pues claro que me habría gustado, no hay día en que no me lo pregunte.

- Idiota…- murmuró Remus.

- ¡Eh! No me insultes, no tiene gracia…- Sirius se quedó callado de repente.

Tenía la boca abierta, y el corazón palpitándole como un… idiota. Sin duda, Remus había dado con la palabra correcta.

- ¿No me estarás insinuando que…?

Remus se levantó, dándole la espalda y dejándole sin la respuesta. Se había alejado unos pasos y Sirius aún permanecía quieto, paralizado por lo que se estaba imaginando. Cuando se sobrepuso, se levantó también para seguir a Remus, necesitaba preguntarle. Entonces oyó una voz que le llamaba. La voz que menos le apetecía oír en ese preciso momento.

- ¡Padfoot!

Sirius se giró hacia donde escuchó la voz de su amigo, y le sonrió con una sonrisa falsa en los labios. ¿Qué demonios quería ahora¿Siempre tenía que joderle los momentos clave de su vida? En seguida, buscó con la mirada a Remus, pensando en si le daría tiempo a alcanzarle antes de que James volviera a llamarle.

Remus también se había parado al oír la voz de James. Era la oportunidad. Sirius hizo un gesto a James, dándole a entender que esperara un instante y siguió hasta alcanzar a Remus, poniendo una mano en su espalda.

- Remus… ¿me estás insinuando que Lily…?

- ¡PADFOOT!- gritó James.

De nuevo, Sirius se mordió el labio inferior, con clara desesperación.

- ¿Qué quieres¿No te he dicho que ya voy?- después de eso volvió a encarar a Remus.

- Sirius, ya no es el momento.- dijo Remus mirando por encima del hombro de Sirius.

La música cambió, y las luces se atenuaron. En el centro de la sala, James y Lily bailaban una bonita canción, ellos solos. La ilusión de Sirius se desvaneció en segundos. Se volvió hacia Remus, que también miraba el baile de sus dos amigos.

- Lo sé.- dijo Sirius, apesadumbrado.

Los invitados se iban uniendo al baile, envolviendo a la pareja hasta que fue imposible verles. Sirius se entristecía al saber que tal vez pudo tener su oportunidad, pero saberlo ahora no le servía de nada.

La canción acabó, y aunque los invitados seguían bailando, oyó de nuevo la voz de James reclamándole en el centro del salón. Le dio un golpe cariñoso en la espalda a Remus, y éste vio cómo su amigo se alejaba para reunirse con el hombre que había hecho realidad su sueño.

Remus no se acercó al centro de la sala. No quería ver cómo Sirius fingía estar feliz, ya le había visto hacerlo durante demasiado tiempo.

Mientras Sirius se escabullía entre la gente, deseaba no llegar nunca, que de repente se lo tragara la tierra. ¿Con qué cara iba a mirarlos ahora? Recapacitó, con la misma que lo había hecho siempre, nada había cambiado. Y…de pronto se quedó clavado al suelo. Allí estaba Lily, y la miraba como si nunca la hubiese visto antes. Porque en realidad era como si hubiese aparecido una nueva Lily que no conocía, una Lily que se sonrojaba al verle y disimulaba los nervios mirando al suelo. Quizás llevara haciendo eso toda la vida pero él no lo había advertido.

- ¿Se puede saber qué querías?- dijo Sirius, evitando mirar a Lily.- Eres muy impaciente.

- ¿No conoces el protocolo de las bodas?- dijo James, burlón.

- La verdad es que no, no me suelen invitar a muchas

- Bueno, yo te lo explico en un segundo.- dijo James.- Después del baile de los novios, les toca bailar a los novios y los padrinos. Así que más te vale ir preparándote psicológicamente.

Le faltaba el aire. Iba a darle algo de un momento a otro. Deberían haberle avisado con tiempo… Miró a Lily de reojo, buscando ayuda desesperadamente. La chica asentía sonriente, pero a Sirius le dio tiempo a ver cómo se retorcía los dedos.

- ¿Y si lo dejamos? Estoy cansado.- dijo Sirius, acorralado. No podría soportarlo, no era responsable de sus actos si tenía que bailar con Lily.

La voz de Lily se oyó, apenas un murmullo apresurado.

- Tiene razón. Me…me duelen los pies muchísimo.- dijo la chica.

Inmediatamente al escucharla, Sirius giró la vista hacia ella. Sus miradas se quedaron clavadas un segundo. Dios…aquello no podía estar ocurriendo. James, indignado, no tardó en hacerse notar.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! Sois unos aguafiestas. Cansados…- James se volvió a mirar a Sirius.- Mañana por la mañana te diré yo lo que es estar cansado.

- ¡James!- exclamó Lily, reprochándole.

- Vais a bailar como que me llamo James Potter, no vais a hacerme ese desprecio del día de mi boda. Por Merlín… ¿Cuándo se ha visto una boda decente sin baile de padrinos…?

James se alejó con gesto airado, no sin antes empujar a Sirius contra Lily. Lo más rápido que pudo, Sirius restableció las distancias entre ellos. Ambos se miraban con una sonrisa nerviosa y algo estúpida.

- Pues nada, habrá que hacerlo.- dijo Sirius, sin encontrar nada mejor que decir.

- Eso parece.- dijo Lily ruborizándose.

- Que conste que bailo muy mal, si hacemos el ridículo será todo por culpa de James.

Sirius era consciente de las tonterías que estaba diciendo. Ni siquiera en la primera cita de su vida se había comportado de forma tan ridícula.

- No vas a hacerlo mal, tonto. Si ya nos conocemos.- dijo Lily, tratando de animarle.

"_Si tú supieras…no dirías que me conoces"_ pensó Sirius.

Vieron cómo entre la multitud volvía a aparecer James junto a Clarice, la amiga de Lily que había sido la madrina.

- ¿Preparados?- dijo James, divertido.- Cuidado no os vayáis a desmayar del cansancio en medio del baile.

Sirius le respondió haciéndole un gesto para que se dejara de bromitas.

- Estoy seguro de que te gustará la sorpresa que te he preparado.- dijo James, antes de agarrar a la muchacha, preparándose para el comienzo de la canción.

"_¿Sorpresa? Lo que me faltaba… como si no tuviera ya bastante sorpresa con bailar con Lily sin previo aviso." _Pensó Sirius.

Miró a Lily, que esperaba a que Sirius también la cogiera como James había hecho con su amiga.

- Esto… si quieres puedes quitarte los zapatos.- dijo Sirius, tímidamente.

- ¿Qué?- Lily parecía extrañada.

- ¿No decías que te dolían los pies?

Lily se ruborizó. Había olvidado por completo la mentira que había alegado para no bailar.

- No importa, sólo es una canción, por un par de minutos no pasa nada.- dijo, volviendo a sonreír con algo de vergüenza.

- Mejor, es muy posible que te pise, sin zapatos puedo hacerte daño.- dijo Sirius, empeñado en hacerle creer que era nefasto para el baile, cosa que Lily sabía perfectamente que era falso.

La canción que sonaba estaba terminando. Acopiando toda su fuerza de voluntad, Sirius tomó de la cintura a Lily y ésta colocó una mano en su hombro, la escena no llamaría la atención si no fuera porque estaban demasiado separados para lo que requería la situación.

Y entonces, empezó a sonar la canción que les tocaba bailar. Y entonces, Sirius creyó que se iba a morir en cualquier momento. Se quedó paralizado y sin darse cuenta soltó a Lily. Estaba a punto de echarse a correr y salir de allí cuando la voz de Lily le devolvió a la realidad.

- ¿Sirius?- dijo la pelirroja, haciendo que la mano del chico volviera a su cintura.

La voz dulce de un muchacho devolvió a Sirius a sus años de estudiante en Hogwarts, cuando cada noche oía aquella canción. Quería huir, pero no podía, porque por primera vez tenía el cuerpo de Lily tan cerca… Ya había perdido muchas oportunidades, no podía dejar escapar aquella también. Aunque… estaba seguro de que… ¡oh, por Merlin¿Se daría cuenta Lily?

_**No hace falta que te diga que me muero por tener algo contigo.**_

Dios, la primera frase y Lily había alzado la vista bruscamente, sorprendida, hasta encontrar sus ojos. Dios, iba a morir allí mismo, no sabía si de vergüenza o de ese cosquilleo terrible que le subía por la espalda al notar la curva de su cintura.

- ¡Sirius! Es esa canción que a ti te gusta.- dijo Lily muy entusiasmada.

- Ya lo sé.- intentó fingir una sonrisa, pero no pudo. La única cara que consiguió poner era de horror total.

"_Lo que me faltaba. ¿Cómo sabe ella que me gusta esa canción? Nunca la he puesto cuando ella ha estado delante."_

- Me lo dijo James, que esta canción le recordaba a cuando estábamos en Hogwarts.

"_Con un poco de suerte no se habrá fijado en la letra."_

_**Y es que no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo.**_

Sintió un débil temblor en la espalda de Lily, no habría tenido más importancia sino fuera porque tenía todos los sentidos a flor de piel. Notó que la respiración de Lily se paró un instante, y a pesar de que trataba de evitar sus ojos verdes, encontró su cara, mirándole con ojos muy abiertos y los labios temblando.

- Sirius…tú…yo…

Lily se había dado cuenta.

Sirius simplemente no quería adivinar lo que la pelirroja trataba de decir con torpes monosílabos, no tenía nada que decir ante aquello. No ahora, ya no, era demasiado tarde. Hizo el intento de separarse de ella, quizás tuviera suerte de que no escuchara el resto de la canción, tal vez estuviera a tiempo de evitar una humillación como la que se le avecinaba. Pero no pudo huir, porque el cuerpo de Lily se apretó contra él, impidiéndoselo. De forma inconsciente su mano apretó aún más su cintura, sentía la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus curvas, su piel, y no le importaba que aquel vestido blanco se interpusiera entre ellos, porque era mucho mejor que en sus sueños.

La mano de Lily, inicialmente posada en su hombro, se deslizó suavemente hasta convertirse en una dulce caricia sobre la piel de su cuello, sus pequeños dedos jugueteaban escondidos en su pelo azabache.

**_Ya no puedo acercarme a tu boca, sin deseártela de una manera loca._**

Y sus ojos verdes se alzaron nuevamente para encontrarse brillantes con los suyos, una sonrisa culpable en sus labios. Podían sentir la respiración del otro, a pocos centímetros. Ambos movieron sus rostros buscando un beso en el aire, deteniéndose antes de que se les fuera de las manos.

La frustración de Sirius iba en aumento, tener tan cerca lo que siempre había soñado y no poder hacer nada, tener que dejarlo escapar a la fuerza. Recordaba multitud de veces en las que había eludido de cualquier forma posible saludar a Lily, porque no estaba seguro de sí mismo, dudaba de su autocontrol y de aquellos labios deseados que le atraían como imanes. Muchas veces negó el roce de sus labios con su mejilla por el miedo de delatarse. Y ahora que lo pensaba, Lily tampoco le saludaba nunca, siempre encontraba alguien a quien saludar antes o algo en lo que ocuparse. Tan sólo un inocuo movimiento de manos y una sonrisa.

¿Y cómo había conseguido evitarlo ahora? Ni él mismo lo sabía. Pero igualmente se estremeció al ver que los labios de Lily se apartaban de la peligrosa proximidad con los suyos y en su camino rozaron levemente su mejilla y su oreja, para acabar descansando en su cuello. Sus mejillas ardientes sobre su hombro, sus labios rozándole inocentemente, sus dedos buscando el nacimiento del cabello en la nuca, sus caderas acercándose hasta lo insospechado.

Y sin embargo, tenía que soportarlo fuera como fuera, aunque le hirviera la piel y el corazón le latiera desbocado sabiendo que ella lo sentía contra su cuerpo, golpeándole, como él notaba el palpitar del de ella aunque estuviera escondido detrás de aquellos senos que le rozaban volviéndole loco.

**Necesito controlar tu vida, saber quien te besa y quien te abriga.**

Aquella frase… Cómo la odiaba. Recordaba las noches en vela esperando a que James volviese de estar con Lily, haciéndose el dormido, aunque ya sabía de sobra lo que ocurría.

Notó que Lily le estrechaba más fuertemente después de aquella frase. Él le correspondió, abrazándola, acomodando su cara sobre sus hombros desnudos, sintiendo la suavidad de su cabello rojo que tantas veces había imaginado mezclado con el azabache del suyo, aspirando su olor, ahora intenso ya que siempre se había tenido que conformar con sentirlo de lejos o, a su pesar, sobre James.

Al notar el contacto, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Lily, haciendo que cambiara la posición de su cara, sus dedos se aferraron con fuerza al cabello de Sirius, y se sorprendió cuando al calor de las mejillas de su amada, se le sumaron unas lágrimas que le dejaron el cuello mojado y frío.

Sirius la besó en el cuello, dulcemente, aprovechando que el escondite que le ofrecía el adorno que Lily llevaba en el pelo, reconfortándola por sus lágrimas. La chica comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, las lágrimas brotando sin control, deslizándose por debajo de la camisa de Sirius.

Entonces comprendió por qué aquellas mañanas, después de que él saliera con otra chica con quien intentar olvidarla, Lily aparecía con los ojos enrojecidos y aspecto cansado. Comprendía por qué nunca se interesaba por su vida amorosa directamente, nunca le preguntaba, pero siempre lo sabía todo, callada.

_**No hace falta que te diga que me muero por tener algo contigo.**_

A la humedad de su cuello se sumaron unos besos tímidos, y Sirius se deshizo por completo. Su cuerpo ya no le respondía. La mano, que antes acariciaba la cintura de Lily, se desplazó a lo largo de su espalda, una caricia leve, como el roce de una pluma, y sintió la respuesta de la piel de Lily, erizándose.

Los besos de Lily, antes tímidos, ahora le besaban con fuerza, a veces mordiéndole como si su cuello fuera una fruta jugosa, resbalando entre las lágrimas que mojaban su piel y el licor divino que era su saliva. Su lengua, dudosa, apenas escapaba de entre sus labios para acompañar el recorrido de su boca, que entre sombras, alcanzaba a veces el lóbulo de su oreja. Dulce martirio.

Sirius abrió los ojos, sorprendido por haber dejado escapar un débil gemido al notar los labios de Lily sobre su oreja, y se dio cuenta de que, en el éxtasis, habían ido separándose del centro de la sala. Las luces eran muy tenues, por lo que le resultaba casi imposible distinguir quiénes eran las pocas parejas que bailaban junto a ellos en el extremo en que se encontraban.

Sólo unos pasos, y nadie les vería ocultos detrás de una estantería donde colocaban las bebidas. Nada más que por haberlo pensado, ya sentía en su pecho el peso de la culpabilidad.

**_Y es que no te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que me cuesta ser tu amigo._**

Y Remus lo sabía. Maldito. No se lo perdonaría nunca. Sabía que se moría por Lily, y sabía que Lily le correspondía. ¿Por qué no lo dijo cuando aún nadie habría salido lastimado?

Lo más frustrante era que él ahora lo veía todo claro. El único culpable de sus desgracias era él mismo, por no haber sido valiente cuando tenía que serlo, por no haberse dado cuenta de que Lily evitaba sentarse a su lado o cualquier otra cosa que implicase un contacto físico. Cómo había estado tan ciego, intentado alejarse de ella y no dándose cuenta de que ella hacía lo mismo. Por qué nunca sospechó que Remus fuera el eterno confidente de Lily, una amistad perfecta que ella achacaba a sus afinidades por los estudios y su condición de prefectos, mientras que a mí me hacía sentir como un delincuente. Por qué nunca me di cuenta de que su amistad era diferente, que conmigo nunca podría compartir aquellas cosas que hacía con Remus.

_**Ya me quedan muy pocos caminos. Y aunque pueda parecer un desatino, no quisiera yo morirme sin tener algo contigo.**_

El corazón le dejó de latir por un instante, unos segundos en que la mano de Lily se escabulló entre su camisa, y acariciando la piel de su pecho, consiguió que volviera a latir apasionado.

Sirius era consciente de que lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal. Lily también lo era. Pero todo parecía apuntar a que para ambos aquella era la única y última posibilidad. La primera y última vez. Era duro pensarlo y asimilarlo, pero así era, porque a partir de entonces, Lily compartiría su vida junto a James, y Sirius no tendría más remedio que aceptar que Lily nunca estaría a su alcance. Sus vidas, aunque unidas por la amistad que unía a los Merodeadores, tomarían caminos diferentes e independientes. Aunque, siendo sincero, lo mismo pensó cuando James y Lily se comprometieron, o incluso cuando empezaron a salir, entonces creyó que todo acabaría, y ahí seguía él, sufriendo por ella.

Sin darse cuenta, parecía que la oscuridad los hubiera guiado llevándoles a una encrucijada. La madera de la estantería impedía que pudieran avanzar. Nadie a su alrededor. Oscuro. ¿Era el momento de oír a sus conciencias?

_**Ya no puedo continuar espiando, día y noche tu llegada adivinando.**_

¿Qué sería de sus vidas ahora que no las podrían controlar¿Olvidarían o sufrirían en la noche al imaginar lo que cada uno hacía?

Un botón de la camisa cedió, ante las atentas caricias de Lily, su mano reconocía cada palmo de su piel, rozándole con pasión, deslizándose por su costado hasta alcanzar su espalda fuerte.

Y sus uñas se clavaron en ella cuando la mano de Sirius rodeó su cintura posándose en su vientre. Ascendiendo lentamente apenas tocando su busto, que reaccionó tersándose involuntariamente.

Culpable, Sirius volvió a descender sus caricias, dejando la piel del escote para después. Quería sentir aquellos pechos aunque deseara arrancar aquel fastidioso y fatídico vestido blanco. Los acarició con suavidad, lo que el vestido le impedía lo haría su imaginación. Y las uñas de Lily continuaban hundiéndose en su carne.

_**Ya no sé con qué inocente excusa pasar por tu casa.**_

Siempre le quedaría eso. Siempre tendría a su amigo de alma y ladrón de sueños para seguir fingiendo. Nada cambiaría.

Y ahora comprendía, con una sonrisa triste en los labios, mientras descendía por el cuello de Lily hasta su clavícula, cubriéndola de besos, haciendo un húmedo recorrido cuando su lengua saboreaba su dulce piel, aquellas visitas extrañas que Lily a veces hacía los veranos. En aquellos días cuando él vivía con James. Aquellas ridículas excusas que nunca se paró a cuestionar. Y ahora comprendía que, a pesar de todo, temía quedarse a solas con él, pues siempre elegía el momento justo cuando James no estaba pero faltaba poco para que llegara. ¿Y cómo había sido tan tonto de no descubrirlo? No tenía ni idea.

_**Ya me quedan muy pocos caminos, y aunque pueda parecer un desatino. No quisiera yo morirme sin tener algo contigo.**_

Y el tiempo se les acababa a la vez que la canción que relataba la historia de su amor llegaba a su fin.

Sólo unos segundos y volverían a sus vidas, llenas de secretos, donde seguirían fingiendo.

Despegaron sus labios de sus cuerpos, no había tiempo, alzaron la vista donde sus miradas se cruzaron llenas de pasión contenida. Los ojos verdes de Lily brillantes por las lágrimas, los de Sirius, tristes por saber que ella ya tenía dueño, que todo había ocurrido demasiado tarde.

Apenas quedaban segundos, la canción terminaría, tendrían que volver en busca de James y tendrían que buscar una máscara de mentiras para poder mirarle.

Los dedos de Lily asieron con firmeza la nuca de Sirius, los de Sirius posados levemente en sus mejillas arreboladas. Acercándose lentamente, sintiendo cómo sus alientos se iban mezclando, sus miradas sumiéndose de nuevo en la oscuridad.

Y una corriente de electricidad los recorrió acabando en un destello cuando sus labios se tocaron, casi imperceptiblemente, sus corazones descontrolados, sus cuerpos fundiéndose en un abrazo que parecía haber detenido el tiempo.

Sus labios se entreabrieron, impacientes, invitándose mutuamente a dar el primer paso, sus lenguas se rozaron y rozaron sus labios, humedeciéndolos. A punto de invadirse, deseando entrelazarse… y la música cesó.

El murmullo ocupó el lugar de aquella canción que lo había desencadenado todo. Y la luz se hizo.

Se separaron de su beso inconcluso, sabiendo que quedaría así para siempre. Ambos sonrieron amargamente y se mezclaron entre los invitados.

Sirius encontró a James. Por primera vez en su vida, no sabía cómo actuar. Buscó nervioso a Lily, pero vio cómo apartaba a empujones a quienes se interponían entre ella y el camino que conducía al baño de las chicas. Casi se podría decir que tras ella dejaba un reguero de lágrimas brillantes.

- ¿Te gustó mi sorpresa?- dijo James.

Sirius sonrió.

- No podrías haberla elegido mejor.

- Claro, te conozco, hermano.- guiñó James.

Sirius no se molestó en despedirse, simplemente caminó solitario hacia la salida, deseando que la frialdad de la noche le devolviera a la realidad. No podía decir que estuviera arrepentido de lo que había ocurrido, pero sabía que nada volvería a ser igual. Habría preferido que aquello hubiese pasado en el momento en que tuvo su oportunidad. No ahora, ya era demasiado tarde.

**Bueno ¿qué os ha parecido? Una chorrada de ff, lo sé ¬¬ pero bueno, tenía ganas de escribirlo y lo he hecho, aunque sea consciente que es lo peor que he escrito en mucho tiempo ¬¬**

**¡Qué frustración! Ni siquiera pudieron besarse en condiciones snif snif T.T (n/n¿y tu para que lloras¿No eres la autora? ¬¬)**

**Otra vez más no sé si acerté con el rating, puede que T sea excesivo o puede que no, ni idea ¬¬**

**Espero que aún así me dejéis reviews, please! Que me hacen ilusión.**

**¡Besitos a todas!**


End file.
